comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
CPV-class heavy destroyer (Earth-5875)
The CPV-class heavy destroyer is one of the many destroyer warships created by the Covenant, and which are still used by its splinter factions during the post-First Contact War period. Operational history CPV-class destroyers have been utilized through Covenant history, including the First Contact War. Following the ''Rapid Conversion's'' attack on Shanxi's settlements in February 2525, multiple CPVs were sent to glass the colony. Subsequently, at the Shanxi Campaign, many of these vessels were used to glass UNSC-secured areas, slaughtering the human presence on the planet until the campaign inded in February 2531. Many CPVs arrived at the end of the First Battle of Arcadia to launch a counterattack against the local UNSC forces. During the battle, then-Captain Ernst Hood fought against the destroyer Radiant Perception aboard the [[UNSC Roman Blue (Earth-5875)|UNSC Roman Blue]], but he was forced to retreat at the end upon being outgunned. At the same time, the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] pursued the destroyer Proclamation's Tithe towards the mysterious planet known as Etran Harborage, which they later discovered to be a shield world built by the forerunners. The Tithe dispatched multiple forces to the planet before retreating with the Prophet of Regret aboard. Battle Group Sierra-3 was almost obliterated by a single CPV-class destroyer during the Battle of 18 Scorpii in 2543, although they were ultimately saved by a fleet of Insurrectionists led by the Bellicose. In 2549, many of them were present at the Battle of Algolis. Multiple CPVs were present in large numbers at both the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Fall of Reach in late 2552. After the end of the war, many CPV-class heavy destroyers were appropriated by Covenant splinter factions, although most fell under the Swords of Sanghelios. In 2564, many of the Swords' CPVs were used to defend their forces during the Battle of Ealen IV. Specifications Design The CPV-class heavy destroyer features a roughly teardrop-shaped fore section that droops downward, forming a bulbous protrusion housing the excavation beam; the dorsal surface of this section contains a recessed area known as "the Furnace," a pinch-fusion reactor that powers the beam during operation. Near the aft, the hull splits into six sleek, wing-like structures, with at least two engines mounted on the junction point. The shortest pair face outward at a slightly upward angle, the mid-sized structures curve upward at an inward-facing angle, and the largest structures curve downward, also facing inward; these two house a single reactor each. Like all Covenant vessels, the hull is made of a lightweight but resilient diamondoid and metal-matrix composite frame covered in a thin layer of nanolaminate laid during the construction process by clouds of programmable nanomachines. Crew and complement For normal operations, the CPV-class requires a total of 406 personnel. This includes four sangheili who command the vessel, along with four hundred Menials who man the ship's general systems. Two huragok are provided for general maintenance duties. Service aboard these ships was frowned upon thanks to the destroyer's single-minded focus on combat and destruction, and as such their disgraced crews are generally considered unstable or unsuitable for other Ministry fleets. Even the Shipmasters had their reputation tarnished by disloyalty or disobedience, and have few other ways to return to the rolls of honor. CPVs carry large complements for ground engagements, including numerous infantry and ground vehicles. They also carry a large number of aircraft, including Type-31 Seraphs, Type-25 Banshees, and Type-52 Phantoms. CPVs also use their gravity lifts to help assemble prefabricated bases. These are supported by fifty Obedientaries; warriors who have started down the path to command and must experience every facet of war. One hundred Warriors and one thousand, nine hundred Thralls support or operate the destroyer's fleet of vehicles and aircraft. Armament Eridanus II.]] As an executioner, the CPV-class destroyer is built for nothing less than heavy combat. Its main weapon is a ventral-mounted ''Infernu''s-pattern superheavy excavation beam which is often used in glassing operations. Powered directly by the ship's forward pinch fusion reactor, the Infernus exhibits the same power as the excavation beams on the ''CAS''-class assault carrier. Their focusing arrays allow for a similar level of precision, with the operators of the beam capable of tuning its entwining magnetic fields and plasma to burn sigils into the surface of human colonies or carefully expose detected Forerunner reliquaries. In planetside attack operations, this is supported by forty ''Carnax Et''-pattern plasma bombardment mortars, with five mounted on either side of the central reactor. As the mortars are occasionally called to attack areas that have Covenant troops operating in them, the gunners are expected to obey all orders without question or mercy. For ship-to-ship combat, two Aljordan-pattern plasma beam emitters are fitted. The destroyer also sports twenty-four ''Melusean''-pattern plasma cannons: two of these weapons are mounted on the vessel's anterior, two more are mounted on the inside of each ventral wing structure,10 and at least two more are mounted laterally. An additional six ''Jaet''-pattern plasma torpedo silos have been fitted, which fire powerful guided munitions which are difficult to avoid and can even loop back and hit their targets if they miss. Twenty ''Gon''-pattern pulse laser turrets are carried for destroying incoming fighters and missiles, although their sheer heat allows for a minimal role in ship-to-ship combat. Notable CPV destroyers *''Proclamation's Tithe'' *''Radiant Perception'' Category:Earth-5875 Category:Ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Destroyer classes (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227